To the Island
by Unicornlady1
Summary: A new Island comes into play, Scott is depressed, Logan is in love, after X2, Rogue an bobby are verrrrry happy, and they all visit new mutants
1. It begins

Disclaimer- I do not own the X-men, I might have a little love for the inhabitants of Diamond Tree Island but that is it.

"It has been so long since Scott last saw Jean, but he can never forget her. Logan got over her, but Scott stayed in his room all the time that he wasn't teaching and everyone felt extremely sad for the lovelorn mutant. Rogue and Bobby still had issues but a new mutant found a way that drained Rogue of her powers for periods of time. Let's just say there is a smile much more often on Bobby's face. Storm took over some of the roles of Jean but the whole school knew they needed a replacement." (Excerpt of the Annals of the X-Men written in 3004 AD)

Until one day….

A young man stood outside the doors. He rang the doorbell then stood there with his note. He was not a bad looking gentleman. He had piercing blue eyes and the complexion of a hawk. He also had bright blond hair. The cameras did not see him come up to the house. (Camera's were put in place after the break in from the government.)

Soon enough, Rogue opened the door, "Hi stranger what you doin' here."

The man said, "Madam, is this Xavier school for gifted youngsters, and if so is Professor Xavier here right now?"

Rogue shocked at his business like tone, "Yes sir this is the Xavier School and if you'll come in Xavier can meet you, what is your name."

The man smiled, "My name is Demetrius Silver, or if you're asking the name as I think you are I am Quicksilver. And I would be pleased to come in.

Rogue smiled, "Then come right this way, sugar." And then Rogue took him inside and told him to wait in the main lobby while she got the Professor.

Rogue went to the classroom and found the professor and said, "Professor there's a man in the lobby to meet you by the name Demetrius Silver."

The Professor smiled and said to the students, "well today's class is over so I shall let you go a couple minutes early but don't forget to do your homework." Then he wheeled with Rogue to the lobby.

The professor asked, "What is wrong at Diamond Tree Island for the elders Rosalind and Sebastian to send their prized messenger."

"Professor, the elders wish that you would consider bringing your school on a trip to Diamond Tree Island for the elders would like to discuss some matters with you and the elders believe that the students would like the warm temperature of Diamond Tree Island." Stated Quicksilver most regally that Rogue thought of the heralds of old.

The Professor though this over and decided to go, "Demetrius, tell the elders that I accept the proposition. You may leave."

Demetrius walked to the door and was gone in a flash. The Professor told Rogue to bring Scott, Storm, Logan, and the few more teaching staff to meet him.

Scott looked like a different man. He didn't care about his appearances anymore. He still felt he owed the Professor a duty, so he still taught.

Logan looked even better after falling in love. Myna was a beautiful woman, she was also a mutant. She was a lab rat of another scientist, except she had electricity able to come out of her. She was made from Dr. Davenport as a way to make a human battery. Myna had to keep a good control and she calmed down Logan a bit.

The Professor, after having the teaching staff sit down, began to speak, "Long ago, when Eric and I were young mutants and were going to start the school. We met two mutants Rosalind or Gaia and Sebastian or Hephaestus. They were a married couple of mutants and had a different way of dealing as mutants than either myself or Eric. Sebastian can control lava into however he likes. He made a large island to live on. His wife Rosalind who can control plants got them to grow very quickly. They called the Island, Diamond Tree Island. Currently they live there and have a booming economy with wood and diamonds they sell. I have also sent mutants I have schooled there that I feel need to be in an area where they do not need to hide. But the reason why I am talking to you about this is we have been invited to the island. We will meet with the elders but also will be able to relax."

AN

The teachers reactions will be next and I don't what could be more


	2. Change hurts

Disclaimer- I do not own the X-men, I might have a little love for the inhabitants of Diamond Tree Island but that is it.

* * *

Storm reacted first, "Professor, any one I know you sent there?" 

The professor laughed, "Yes, my dear, do you remember that smart man Hank. He's there, so is a bunch of others with gifts that Diamond Tree Island specializes in. Such as metal craft, amazing speed, ability to grow plants and ability to heal. Jean knew about the Island and so did Scott. Jean was trained to do basic repairs to a body by the Island's healers. And Scott was a disciple of the master Hephaestus, as Hephaestus as a way with working with heat. Hephaestus has crated Scott's visor and many of the mechanical things in this school. Isn't that right Scott?"

Scott just sat in his chair with his disheveled hair and beard. After a minute he haphazardly nodded giving his answer. He seemed to be looking at something else somewhere else. He seemed in another world.

Logan then asked angrily, "Professor, if there is this lovely little island, then why the hell are we here. Why don't we just all move there and have our own country? Why don't we just move there and be happy."

The Professor explained as if he was talking to an unruly child, "Logan, my mission is to bring peace and unity. The answer you are talking about is just a quick fix. How long before there is war on that country because we are different. Humans and Mutants alike attack what they don't understand; we need to understand one another, and then shall come the peace and prosperity."

Logan replied, "But why Professor did you not give me the option? I mean no mutant in your school was given the option to study in a place where we had no fear of a government raid. What are you going to do Charles when some of the mutants are going to want to join a society that is open to them? I say we go now! That is my final opinion." Logan then stood up and walked out of the room.

All the other teachers besides Scott and the Professor said how they thought the group should go to Diamond Tree Island, but quite more politely than Logan did, and left.

The Professor wheeled to face Scott, "Scott, how long will you let yourself waste away. I know going to the Island will remind you of her. But perhaps it is the only way to cure you, drain your pain away there, and allow yourself to live again, this is not what Jean would have wanted." The Professor wheeled out of the room.

Scott remained sitting there, and then moved, the first time he had since he nodded last. He just whispered in a small fragile voice threatening to break, "I'm not sure I want to be cured, Jean please come back to me, I just want my Jean back." A small tear ran down his cheek.

Scott then stood up and walked strait back to his room. He sat on the bed looking at the picture of his dead beloved. His bedroom was the only melancholic part of the school as everywhere else people were packing joyously for their trip.

* * *

Rogue, while packing wondered would there be any mutant with her similar gift. Someone she could full share in the part of her burden. Rogue doubted it, she doubted it very much. She knew that of the gifts there were some that were common (telepathy, manipulation or creation of a certain substance) and some like her gift were very rare. She also knew that things were coming to an end with her and Bobby. Rogue wondered if the quest to go farther overplayed the relationship. She and Bobby were on a "break" which she knew was never to end. Rogue just wondered as she finished packing, what had happened to John.

* * *

John was in the plane that Magneto had taken in the events at Alkali Lake. It had been a while but still John remained with Magneto and Mystique. John liked life with the brotherhood fine. He got to use his powers much more often, but it seemed like he never learned anything new about his powers. He sat in the sunlight watching absolutely nothing; his mind wandered off and thought of Rogue. He had found in the house, Bobby was his closest friend, but Rogue fascinated him. He understood her problems much more than Iceman did. He knew how it was like to have a power that could consume someone in all its magnitude. He knew deep in his heart that he wanted to find Rogue, and be with her. But he also knew that compared to many he was a failure, his power would never be accepted, as it wasn't as if he could make fire, only manipulate it. He wanted to have a creation; until he could he knew he could never feel complete. He knew to redeem himself he somehow had to find a way to create fire. Then everything could be right again. And Magneto claimed that he could help John.

* * *

AN 

Sorry this has taken so long. I hope it is enjoyable.

Maybe Jean will come back

This story does not have a set ending so I am open to changes


End file.
